Come into my parlor
by ReixGaara
Summary: Come into my parlor said the spider to the fly. Who would have thought that a mistaken groping at a Halloween party could land kakashi into such a situation. Yaoi, kakairu, bondage, pwp, oneshot,


Kakashi gazed around the crowded apartment, eagerly evaluating the hordes of hot costumed bodies that were scattered around Ku

Come into my parlor

Warning: SEX!!!!!! Lots and lots of KakaIruKaka dirtiness. Swearing…I think that's it. Oh, bondage. Yeah, watch out for that.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto or made money from these stories I wouldn't be working my ass off all the time.

A/N: I felt I needed to do a Halloween fic so here it is. If you're looking for a plot, you won't find it here. Just a struggle for dominance that is very hot. Unbeta'd so probably pretty rough. Sry. Enjoy and review!

Kakashi gazed around the crowded apartment, eagerly evaluating the hordes of hot costumed bodies that were scattered around Kurenai's flat. He loved Halloween, every woman in town took the opportunity to dress as scantily as possible. He watched a playboy bunny and a sexy devil pass right in front of him and grinned behind his mask.

'Kami, this is the best holiday.' He was quickly taking stock of who in the room would make his night the most exciting when his single visible eye landed on a magnificent pair of long, exposed and amazingly tanned legs that were peeking out from a bunch of leather straps that were supposed to be a skirt. He looked the smoking brunette up and down, admiring her gladiator sandals and the fake sword that hung from her hip, the bronze of her chest plate peeking out from underneath her arms as she bent over the low table to grab a plate for the snacks.

"And we have a winner in the Amazon goddess," Kakashi whispered to himself as he crept forward and ran a hand up the muscular thigh and right up the skirt to give a firm cheek hidden there a vigorous squeeze. "Hey there gorgeous, you better not be here with someone or I'll be highly disappointed."

The woman gave an undignified squawk that sounded a little too low to have come from a woman before whipping around and staring at Kakashi. The front view was equally as appealing as the back but Kakashi was now paling to a point where he truly looked like his undead costume. The chocolate hair that swung around the face was deceptively sexy but at the same time familiar…but no where near as familiar as the angular scar that cut from blushing cheek to blushing cheek.

Iruka grinned at the shocked look on the jounin's face and popped out a hip flirtatiously. "No, I'm not here with anyone, Kakashi-san." It was all he could do to keep from laughing out loud at the sputtering noises that the usually cool copy nin spit out.

"Iruka-sensei?!? I…I didn't…why the hell are you dressed like that?"

Chuckling, Iruka pointed across the room at a female chuunin who was dressed like Hercules. "Every year we pick costumes that go with each other and then switch. This year I got to be Xena." Kakashi looked from the woman who was trying to keep her breasts in the shirt that was clearly designed for a man and then back to the chuunin-sensei who was unbelievably still the sexiest person in the room.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding…" Kakashi started but Iruka immediately cut him off.

"Was there a misunderstanding, Kakashi-san? Because you seemed pretty taken with what you saw." Kakashi stuttered again and Iruka did laugh this time. "Go get me a drink Kakashi-san. I usually require three before I let someone grope me but since it's you I'll make an exception." Kakashi gaped as Iruka shot him a devilish grin and a small wink before slinking across the room to say hi to Kotetsu and Izumo, his hips swinging so seductively as he moved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah! Oh fuck! Yeeeaaaah!!!" Kakashi groaned as Iruka pushed him roughly up against the wall of his apartment and massaged him through his costume. Sure he was drunk but that didn't seem to have much bearing on how good the shockingly aggressive little chuunin was making him feel. Iruka smirked up at him and savagely tore the ragged clothes that made up Kakashi's costume away from the lanky, pale body and immediately attacked his chest, laying bites and sucking the light skin red in various spots.

Kakashi fumbled with the back of Iruka's costume trying to find how to get the sexy bronze body out of it but was having a hard time as Iruka was now sucking and teasing his nipples with his teeth almost to the point of pain. Growling in frustration Kakashi fumbled along the wall and grabbed one of his hidden kunai and quickly slashed the back of the costume open and cut away the shoulder straps making the leather armor fall to the floor with a clang.

Kakashi slid his hands up the toned panel of Iruka's abs, moaning when they reached the point where he normally would have felt the soft flesh of breasts but only slid over the defined, tight musculature of the bronze pecks.

"What's wrong, Kakashi-san? Am I missing something?" Kakashi let his hands roam the soft skin of Iruka's torso, occasionally tracing a scar or following a ridge of muscle to one of the chuunin's erogenous zones. He slowly lifted his eyes from the beautiful exposed body.

"No. You're fucking perfect." With a growl of desire Kakashi thrust the bronze body down onto his dining room table, tugged down his mask in a singular motion and thrust his tongue into the eagerly responding mouth. After thoroughly ravaging Iruka's soft lips Kakashi pulled back and ghosted his fingers down the long column of the brunette's throat.

"You taste so good. Why the fuck have we never done this before?"

Iruka wrapped his legs around Kakashi's hips and arched his body so that they're erections were pushed together forcefully making the long, wiry arms that were supporting Kakashi's weight shudder. The chuunin ran his finger tips along the pale jaw, marveling at how handsome the usually masked man's face was before slapping the pale cheek just hard enough for it to sting.

"Because you're only interested in women, remember?"

Kakashi stared in shock at the minx who'd dared slap him and wondered why he'd felt it was so hot. "If you say so," he breathed before fisting clumps of the silky chocolate hair and pulling Iruka's head up for an extremely aggressive and possessive kiss, moaning when Iruka's sharp white teeth dug into his lip. Finally figuring out what was so incredibly sexy about Iruka, aside from the soft, dark skin, tight muscular body and sexy bedroom eyes, Kakashi pulled Iruka towards him and carried the chuunin to his bed. Iruka was a man, a strong, muscular man that Kakashi wasn't afraid he was going to hurt. In fact, if anything Iruka was putting his body through its paces and being none to gentle like you would have guessed from his caring, teacher persona.

After depositing Iruka on the bed Kakashi looked down at the leather skirt which suddenly had no place on the chuunin, not now. "You have three seconds to get that skirt off before I cut it away. One…"

"Three." Apparently it wasn't just Kakashi who as thrilled about being with someone who was physically demanding. The bronze face was flushed with excitement and more lust than Kakashi had ever seen in a sexual partner. It was going to take far more than a one night stand to figure the chuunin out completely. Iruka was so intriguing to him in both sexual prowess and personality right now that he wasn't sure if a life time would be enough.

Pulling out another hidden kunai, Kakashi carefully cut away the leather skirt before slicing the thin straps that held on the chuunin's shoes before licking and nipping at the sexy bronze ankles. Kakashi couldn't help but notice the shivers that wracked Iruka's body as he cut away the clothing.

"You're a bit of an adrenaline junky, aren't you?"

Iruka just propped himself up on his elbows and arched an eyebrow. "Are you planning on making me wait all night?" he whispered huskily. Kakashi quickly divested himself of the rest of his clothing before crawling towards Iruka like a predator stalking wounded prey. The brunette's breathing increased in anticipation of the wild fornicating to come. He'd always had a bit of a crush on the legendary copy nin but would never have said anything, Kakashi's ego didn't need any more stroking. He actually wanted to take the silver haired man down a few notches and show him that even a lowly chuunin like himself was a match for him sexually.

Kakashi began to run his tongue along the inside of the muscular thigh, surprised when strong, small hands fisted his hair and pulled him upwards a few inches so that his face was right above Iruka's drooling cock. He paused when Iruka's intentions were unmistakable. He'd never sucked a cock before and the idea was making him soft. He wasn't gay, he was a straight guy who was about to have amazing sex with another man.

He tentatively stuck out his tongue and gave the twitching member a shy lick. When his brain had registered the taste and the texture he licked again, tasting the salty fluid that was dripping from the head. He recoiled immediately at the taste but soon realized it wasn't horrible and timidly took the member into his mouth in a less than enthusiastic blow job.

Iruka smirked down at the village's most skilled jounin who had his lips around him. It was a gratifying and incredibly arousing sight and while he had no real desire to stop him, Kakashi needed a little more pushing to shed the last of his inhibitions. He gently pushed Kakashi's head away and patted the silver crown condescendingly when Kakashi looked at him with confusion.

"I think I should leave."

Kakashi sat in shock for several seconds as Iruka got up off his bed and gathered up the remnants of his clothing. "What…why are you leaving?" He tried to focus on the situation at hand as the brunette bent over to retrieve the top of his costume giving Kakashi a good view of his perfectly round ass.

"It's obvious that you're not comfortable with this. Too bad, it would have been hot." Iruka shot the jounin a regretful look before raising his hands for the teleportation jutsu.

"Wait!" Kakashi cried as Iruka disappeared in a swirl of leaves. The jounin sighed and flopped back on his bed, trying to figure out what had just happened. Umino Iruka had come home with him for what looked to be some of the best sex of his life and then the brunette was gone, leaving him here with a straining erection as he thought about the tight, bronze body that got away. Sitting up, Kakashi scowled and then hopped to his feet.

'No one turns me down like that!' Kakashi fumed, pacing around his apartment trying to figure out what his next step should be. He grabbed a pair of uniform pants off the floor and raised his hands to teleport. If Iruka wanted to be chased, he could chase…and make the chuunin-sensei see exactly what he was missing.

When he rematerialized in the brunette's apartment he had an immediate sinking feeling that something was wrong. He took a tentative step into Iruka's living room and tried to rear back when sticky, clingy ropes wound around his arms and lifted him off the ground. He was wondering if he'd sprung one a trap that many shinobi left in their homes when something the size of a border collie scuttled between his legs. But it wasn't a dog, it had far too many legs to be a dog. Cool fear coursed through his veins as he realized that the creature was a giant spider.

"Good fucking GODS!!" Kakashi pulled his body up with his arms trying to get as far away from the floor as possible, following the arachnid's path with his gaze. An orange dot appeared in his line of sight and he realized it was the cherry of a cigarette. He saw the smoker reach down and scratch the spider's back before turning his attention back to Kakashi.

"Come into my parlor said the spider to the fly."

Kakashi's jaw dropped as the words settled into his mind. "Iruka? What are you doing? You're freaking me out." He saw a cloud of smoke in the moonlight that streamed in from the window and then suddenly the room was illuminated by a dozen candles. Iruka lowered his hands from the jutsu he'd used to light the wax pillars and then stubbed out his smoke. He patted the grotesque spider again before standing and slinking over to the jounin, the arachnid following behind.

Kakashi pulled himself up with his arms again, tensing as the spider's many eyes looked up at him.

"What's the matter, fly? Not a fan of spiders?" Iruka asked smirking at the jounin's discomfort. He quickly dispelled the hairy monstrosity much to Kakashi's relief.

"Your summons are spiders?!?" Iruka just ignored the question and ran one of his hands along Kakashi's leg.

"What are you doing here?" the brunette asked softly making Kakashi shiver at his intensity.

"I…I came because I wanted…you." Iruka smiled softly at Kakashi's uncertain words while running his hands all over the older man's naked body. Kakashi closed his eyes in pleasure as the lightly calloused hands caressed every part of him, moaning lightly when the long, thin fingers wrapped around his once again hardening cock.

"You want me, Kakashi-san?" the chuunin asked, still not looking up at the jounin's face.

"Yes!" Kakashi breathed, desperate once again to feel Iruka beneath him. His reservations growing when the sly brown eye rose to his. That look told him that he didn't know what he was asking for.

"Okay, little fly. If that's what you want…"

Kakashi moaned as Iruka wrapped his mouth around him and tried to pull away the cords that were holding his arms and legs. "Iruka, let me down."

The chuunin looked up and grinned sadistically. "I don't think so Kakashi-san." The jounin's mismatched eye narrowed and he took on a very serious tone.

"Iruka, let me down now!" The chuunin just chuckled and pulled a bottle of massage oil seemingly from thin air, rubbing the scented oil on his hands before stepping back up to the very tense jounin, his eyes sparkling with mischief and lust. "Iruka, what are you doing?" Kakashi demanded as Iruka began rubbing his greased fingers up and down the crack of his ass. The jounin began to struggle but Iruka didn't have any concerns about his superior getting lose. He knew for a fact that the spider webs were unbreakable.

"Try to relax little fly. It will hurt if you don't relax." Kakashi was now in full panic mode. It was one thing to be fucking Iruka's beautiful ass into mattress but he was not prepared to get fucked by anyone, especially not a chuunin. He thrashed wildly trying to escape but it was no use. His fingers were bound and the webs would stretch but would not break.

"Iruka, I'm not joking. Let me down now or when you do let me go I swear to Kami I'll kill you."

Iruka smiled sweetly while rubbing the jounin's hole. "No you won't. When I let you down you're going to fuck me raw again and again. You're going to beg me to fuck you again but that's only for special occasions like tonight. Then I'm going to suck your cock to show you how it's done. Then we're going to go to sleep and tomorrow we're going to do whatever you want."

Kakashi didn't know what to say to that. Was he really prepared to take it up the ass to get all the other pleasures that Iruka had mentioned? The bigger question was did he have a choice.

Iruka pressed his finger into Kakashi's virgin ass, moving it in and out slowly until it was fully buried in the jounin's tight heat. He curled his finger, rubbing the older man's prostate, delighting in the shocked reaction and the cry of pleasure that tore from the pale throat.

"Holy shit! Ah, oh fuck, do that again!" Iruka smirked and began kissing Kakashi's ribs as he rubbed the sweet spot repeatedly. When he added the second finger and began sliding them in and out of the slick passage Kakashi moaned and began to shake, climaxing harder than he ever had before. Iruka gave Kakashi a few seconds to recover before he began moving his hand again and scissoring his fingers. Soon Kakashi was hard again and he began to moan and beg through clenched teeth when Iruka thrust a third finger into him.

"Ungh! Fuck me, Iruka! Please fuck me!"

Iruka moved behind the pale body so the jounin wouldn't be able to see him tremble in excitement. He lined himself up with the older man's well prepared hole and rested his forehead on the muscular shoulder blade. Slowly rocking his hips forward he moaned as the head of his cock pushed past the tight ring of muscle and into his crush's hot body.

"Oh gods, Kakashi. You're so tight." The jounin couldn't speak to respond. He was so horny and uncomfortable with the new intrusion into his body that he could barely even breathe. Iruka sunk all the way into the constricting passage grunting when Kakashi's muscles squeezed him. He stilled his body for a minute to let Kakashi adjust, still not believing that a mistaken groping at Kurenai's Halloween party could have led to this.

When he felt the tightness lessen some he began to rock his hips slowly, not wanting to traumatize the jounin on his first time. He angled his thrusts searching for that spot that made anal sex spectacular and was rewarded with a cry of ecstasy from the silver haired man. He hit the same spot again and again and on the seventh stroke Kakashi's body tensed again, the muscular limbs straining as the second orgasm of the evening rocked the jounin's world. Iruka on the other hand wasn't done and began pounding into the pale ass while nipping and licking at the jounin's shoulders and neck.

Kakashi had no idea that anything could feel this good. He'd know that there had to be a reason why so many of the village's men were pairing off but he had no idea that getting fucked would be so full of sensation. His body was already exhausted from two consecutive completions but he could feel another one building as Iruka pistoned in and out of him. He finally found his voice as sharp teeth sunk into the flesh of his neck.

"Oh yes! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" Iruka's mind spun as the proud jounin begged for his cock making his balls tighten.

"Gods, Kakashi! You feel so good. Uh! Oh, I'm so close!" Kakashi's hips were now moving to meet Iruka's assaults. Soon they were both trembling on the cusps of their orgasms. "Ah! Kakashi, I'm cumming!!!"

Iruka grasped Kakashi's erection as they both bellowed into the quiet of the apartment and spilled their loads, Kakashi's spraying Iruka's floor while the brunette pumped himself into the jounin's body. The pale body shuddered and spurt out another stream of fluid as Iruka's essence splashed against his prostate. They both stood there panting raggedly until Iruka dissolved Kakashi's bonds and tried to catch the spent body but ended up on the floor under him.

Kakashi sighed and tried to steady his breathing as Iruka stroked his hair and chest and whispered in his ear.

"Are you still going to kill me, Kakashi-san?"

The jounin released a few long breaths before whispering "no" into the air above them. They lay there like that for a couple of minutes before Kakashi craned his neck to look at his lover's blissful face, the desire for retribution welling up in him.

"Yes." Iruka's eyes flew open but he didn't have time to defend himself as Kakashi pinned his wrists and thrust himself into his unprepared body. The jounin was well lubed with all the cum that was on his cock but it was still a little painful. Kakashi's moves were brutal at first but slowed to a sensual pace. Iruka gasped in pleasure as the long, thick member moved in and out of him, filling him in a way that nothing ever had before. Their eyes locked as Kakashi shifted his grip from the bronze wrists to entwine his fingers in Iruka's. Their fucking became slow and fiery and soon they were both spilling themselves again. They lay there on the floor for hours, trading kisses and dozing lazily. Iruka was the first to gain the strength to stand and somehow managed to half carry half drag the jounin to his bed where they collapsed into the deep sleep that only true satiation can bring. Kakashi woke the next morning to Iruka sleeping on his chest. He ran a hand through the silky brown locks and grinned at the ceiling. Yes, Halloween was definitely the best holiday.


End file.
